PREDATORS 2 DIRECTORS CUt
by gotham knight jon
Summary: Hey guys i got a new computer which has micorsoft word on it and i fixed up predators 2 to make it better. to read


**PREDATORS 2**

The man was running through the jungle trying to feet away from the predators. Then he fell down and his leg was broken because he fell down! So he tied to crawl away but then the big predator got him a stuck a spear into his back and lifted him up and killed him

"What are you" said the man and he died

The Predator puled his skull out but then They saw an explosion from far away and thought something was wrong and went to have a look.

because it meant their friends were hurt.

PART 1…

Royce and Isabel helped the man to his feet from his cage. He was a big Frenchman with a big gun like a shotgun but with more bullets

"You are an elephant hunter" asked Royce and the Frenchman nodded.

"Yes I am but this is not Africa! Something is wrong here" he said looking around

"There are big things hunting us in this woods" said Isabel "they have killed the people we were with before one of them was Japanese and he used a sword"

"They must be tough these bastards" said the Frenchman

Then a person jumped out! Wearing a big suit that looked like leaves and made him hard to see

"Who are too people!" he screamed then Royce kicked him in the balls and he fell down

"Were the good guys" said Royce and he pulls the guy to his feet "who are you?"

"I am Russel I was a swat guy in Iraq and then I was falling through the trees" he said

"we need to go there are more of them" said Royce" because there are always more people"

PART 2…..

The next today they had a few other people, a cop called Mark a gangster, a guy called Jon and a psycho bomber who had grenades. There was another guy but he fell down a hole and died because there were spikes at the bottom.

"It's too hot over here"! Said the gangster and he puled his gun out and shouted at a tree because he thought it was something trying to kill him! But it wasn't

"Idiot what you do that for" growled the cop. "You let things know were here"

"They don't exist you idiot!" yelled the gangster "they make it up because they're already here"

Then SUDDENLY a predator jumped down and stabbed the gangster through the back! And claws came out his chest and he screamed and coughed up blood "OH SHIT" screamed the cop and he shot at the Predator! But the predator had the gangster in front of him and the gangster was shot instead. His head turned into blood and went everywhere

Then Royce shot the predator in the arm and it yelled and threw the gangster away and jumped up into a tree. And the psycho bomber threw a grenade and the tree fell down. Because of the explosion

"My god what did this" said Jon and I looked at the gangsters chest which whas a massive hole

"Its claws must be explodable" said Royce "We need to be careful because it will attack again and kill us when it comes back"

"How you know that?" 

"Its I'd do" growled Royce "So let's set a trap"

Part 3...

They built a big hole with spikes and grenades in it and wanted to make the Predator fall in and die. Because it was a predator.

"Hey how did you get grenades" asked Jon to the bomber guy

"It wasn't easy" he said

They had to get the predator into the hole so they made the cop stand in the hole because the Predatoer would try and kill him! But rhea he grabbed Isabelle and pointed gun at her head

"What you doing!" yelled Jon

"I am not a cop I am a murderer" the cop said "and you will get in this hole so I can get out alive!"

"No you!" said Royce and he moved in front of him then Isabelle stabbed him in the leg With a knife!

Then the predator (a new one not one from before) came along and jumped in to kill cop! But Royce shoot grenade with his gun and it explode and the cop was hit with spikes and bleed to death. And the predator was out of the hole from the boom and had his leg gone and he stabbed himself to kill because he fucked up

The other Predators swathes and got angry! So they jump down and start attacking angrily.

The Frenchman shoot the predator with his gun and his head exploded onto the tree ! And everything was green from blood but the blood was a different green to the trees

The last predator stabbed Royce in the chest and he put gun at its balls and shoot it! So the predator was not running away and blooding everywhere. Then the claws exploded and his hand gone was.

"That's it now we find there ship" said Royce

PART 4…

They got to a big hill with rocks at the top and couldn't climb! Then bomber put grenades at the rocks and they fell down. And there was a big jungle on the other side like not from earth and different

"We are in an other place!' said Jon and he was surprised

"This not good is it" said Royce" but we have to keep moving

So we went into the alien forest and tried to find a way out of the jungle

Then a guy ran out with a collar around his neck! And he was crying

"Help me threes a big thing after me" he said to Jon

"Slow down what can we do to help?" I said

Then the big predator jumped down and attacked them because it was angry! Or something

The Frenchman shoot and the predator didn't act! And he grabbed Frenchmen's head and squeezed until his head came off and brains were everywhere

"Noooooooooo!" yelled Isabel and she shoot the predator but it does nothing! And he kicked her. And the diver ran away but got shot and his guts went onto ground and spiled everywhere and he died

Then he pressed button and the mans neck exploded And his head fell off! and Jon got covered in blood and the predator tried to grab him

"No you bastard get away" yelled Royce and so the predator grabbed him instead of Jon and took him away

Come on we need to get him back" said Jon and the others followed him

PART 5…,….

The predator's ship was in a big empty bit of forest with no trees. Just dirt

"Come on I go inside and get him" said and Jon went to the ship to get Royce outland the swat guy went to hide from it

Inside the ship was dark and fog and there was skulls on one wall where the predator had killed things and taken skulls from them! But no spines Then Jon saw Royce on the wall and tried to help him down but he stuck.

"Look out" he yelled and pushed Jon aside as the big predator jumped in! And tried to stab with claws but Jon rolled away and tried to run but the predator grabbed his leg and held tight!

Then the swat guy appeared and STABBED the predator in the back! Because he had his suit the predator couldn't see him and didn't know he was there

Then the predator grabbed him and pulled arm off! And his guts came out through hole in shoulder and he screamed

"I KILL YOU FOR THAT"

And the predator killed him first

Then the grenades guy run up and shove me down and Jon moved away. The grenades guy got a big grenade with a stick and (like the one in vertical limit that's a good movie) put it onto shoulder and the predator not able to take it out

Then it EXPLODE and the bombers stuff blew up to o because he was grabbing predator

Royce got down and looked thorough smoke looking for predator but there was nothing….THEN IT CAME OUT AND tried to speak but it was blown in half with skin making it in big shape (like the t1000 in t2!) and it fell into a hole with fire at the bottom and died

"Cool down motherfucker" yelled Royce "now we go home";

"But what about predators" said Isabel who was there?

"We kill them this is our home now" said Royce

And we flew to next predator place to kill them.

THE END….!


End file.
